Miroir
by Eleaa
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le CaptainSwan.
1. Come back to me (part 1)

**Salut salut !**

**J'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit OS (qui sera sûrement en 2 ou 3 parties en fonction de vos retours) suite à l'épisode 4x06, en imaginant que Killian se retrouve face au miroir.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, à part les mots.**

* * *

><p>Il observa son reflet dans le miroir et arqua un sourcil. Emma l'avait prévenu des pouvoirs de l'objet, mais celui-ci lui parut totalement inoffensif. C'était un banal miroir qui ne reflétait que son reflet.<p>

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la grotte lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toussoter, mais ne vit personne.

« Par ici Hook ! »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir et se vit avec un petit sourire en coin. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Emma t'a dit de ne pas venir ici tout seul, tu ne l'as pas écoutée.  
>- Je…<br>- Tu voulais jouer aux héros n'est-ce pas ? Réussir à trouver le miroir, à le ramener à ta chère Emma Swan et chercher une solution pour le briser sans qu'il ne blesse la moindre personne.  
>- Exactement.<br>- Désolé de t'apprendre la difficile vérité Capitaine, mais tu n'es pas un héros.  
>- Je sais, je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être ! répondit Killian en serrant les poings.<br>- Alors pourquoi continuer ta petite comédie ?  
>- Ma petite comédie ?<br>- Oui, faire croire que tu es quelqu'un de bien, que tu n'es plus le pirate d'autrefois.  
>- J'ai changé. »<p>

Killian pouvait voir que les yeux de son reflet étaient différents des siens, à l'intérieur brillait une lueur étrange, d'un bleu métal qui entourait l'iris. Sa voix aussi n'était pas la même, elle était froide, insensible, métallique ; il frissonna malgré lui.

Son double émit un petit rire, alors que Killian le regardait d'un air mauvais.

« Toi ? Changé ? Mais tu ne trompes personne Hook, à part toi-même. Tu te berces d'illusions et tu t'y complais.  
>- C'est faux ! s'écria Killian, je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais. J'ai changé, pour Emma.<br>- Tu essaies de t'en convaincre, mais tu n'es pas dupe. Personne ne l'est. Tu le sais bien au fond de toi. Pourquoi Emma Swan voudrait-elle de quelqu'un comme toi ? Pourquoi une femme comme elle aimerait un homme comme toi ?  
>- Elle me voit pour l'homme que je suis, un homme d'…<br>- Un homme d'honneur ? demanda le reflet en riant doucement, il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux mon pauvre Hook. Jamais elle ne t'acceptera tel que tu es, jamais elle ne t'aimera… comme elle a aimé Neal. »

Killian déglutit, son maléfique reflet avait touché un point sensible. Le sourire narquois qui était apparu sur le visage de son double s'étira davantage.

« Neal, ce cher Bae, que tu aimais tant et que tu n'as même pas été foutu de sauver. Tu es un incapable, tous ceux à qui tu tiens meurent par ta faute ! Liam et Milah. Ils sont morts dans tes bras, à cause de toi.  
>- Non… articula Killian.<br>- Si ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Qui sera le prochain, Hook ? Qui va mourir parce que tu es faible ? Si faible… et si pathétique. Combien de temps reste-t-il à Emma Swan ? Hein ? Ou à Henry ? Et David ?  
>- Tais-toi.<br>- Me taire ? Tu n'es pas en mesure d'entendre et d'accepter la vérité ? Tu ne peux protéger personne Hook. Comment le pourrais-tu d'ailleurs… ? Tu n'as qu'une main... Une seule et unique main…  
>- Ce n'est pas un p…<br>- Si c'est un problème Hook. C'est un problème pour Emma et pour sa famille. Crois-tu vraiment que les Charming t'apprécient ? Ils te détestent, tu ne mérites pas leur petite fille adorée, tu n'es rien pour eux. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur Hook. »

Killian lâcha un hurlement et leva son crochet vers le miroir, prêt à le réduire en mille morceaux.

« Oh non Capitaine… susurra son double, tu sais ce qui se passera si tu brises ce miroir. »

Killian laissa retomber mollement son bras contre son corps, désabusé. Il voulut détourner son regard de cet objet maléfique, mais il n'y parvint pas. L'envoûtement que le miroir opérait sur lui était bien trop fort.

« Une main et un crochet. Tu n'es pas digne d'Emma Swan, la sauveuse, le produit du véritable amour. Tu es un moins que rien, et jamais elle ne voudra de toi. Jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Killian hocha doucement la tête, son reflet avait raison. Emma ne pouvait éprouver le moindre sentiment à son égard.

« Tu es mauvais Hook, la seule passion qui t'anime c'est ton désir de vengeance : tuer, tuer, tuer, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.  
>- Oui, articula-t-il doucement.<br>- Et c'est ce que tu vas faire, tuer le Dark One, tuer celui qui t'a brisé et t'a pris la seule et unique personne que tu n'aies jamais aimé.  
>- Milah.<br>- Oui, Milah. Te rappelles-tu d'elle ? À quel point elle comptait pour toi ? Elle était ta raison de vivre et ce crocodile te l'a arrachée, il l'a tuée sous tes yeux. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, tu es autant coupable que lui, un lâche incapable de sauver sa dulcinée.  
>- Un lâche… incapable… répéta Killian.<br>- Tu dois la venger et réduire en miettes tout ceux qui se mettront sur ton chemin. Tu dois tuer le Dark One. »

D'un acquiescement de tête, Killian fit comprendre à son reflet qu'il avait compris et qu'il ferait ce à quoi il était bon : le mal.

Il sentit alors sa poche vibrer.

_Emma,_ pensa-t-il.  
>Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il commença à prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Emma l'aim…<p>

« Hook ! cria le reflet. »

Killian releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux métalliques et glacés de son double. Il fut de nouveau totalement hypnotisé.

« Tue le crocodile. Tue-le !  
>- Je… Emm…<br>- Emma Swan ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais. Oublie-la. Ne pense plus qu'à Milah, c'est elle ton véritable amour ; elle et personne d'autre. Il faut venger sa mort ou tu prouveras à tout le monde que tu es un lâche, un minable, un homme pitoyable, un être méprisable et manchot par dessus le marché. Bats-toi pour elle. Montre-leur qui tu es vraiment. »

La lueur maléfique qui brillait auparavant dans le regard du double du pirate, scintillait désormais dans la prunelle des yeux de Killian.

Il sortit de la grotte sans plus attendre, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait tuer ce foutu crocodile. Il le détestait. Chaque fibre de son être le haïssait.

Il allait voir à qui ils avaient à faire. Tous verraient son vrai visage.

Il était Captain Hook, le pirate sanguinaire que tous craignaient et que rien au monde n'arrêterait.

Il tuerait Gold, peu importe les conséquences.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? :) <strong>


	2. Come back to me (part 2)

**J'ai du retard pour ce petit OS et je m'en excuse, mais je n'arrivais plus à trouver l'inspiration... Elle est finalement revenue ce matin et je vous délivre donc ici la deuxième et dernière partie.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les mots.**

* * *

>Part 2<p>Emma raccrocha son téléphone lorsqu'elle tomba sur la messagerie de Killian pour la deuxième fois.<p>

_Où était-il bon sang ?_

« Des nouvelles ? demanda David.  
>- Non, répondit Emma en soupirant.<br>- Peut-être est-il rentré au poste, suggéra Elsa.  
>- Le connaissant, j'en doute. »<p>

Emma soupira et ouvrit la porte de la boutique de Gold. Belle était derrière le comptoir en train de remettre en place divers objets dans la vitrine.

« Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » questionna la jeune femme surprise.

Emma s'avança vers Belle l'interrogeant du regard.

« Hook… Killian est venu plus tôt dans la matinée pour me demander où se trouvait le repère de la reine des glaces parce que vous comptiez y aller tous les deux. »

Les poings d'Emma se serrèrent malgré elle, si fortement que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle ne pouvait y croire, il était impossible ! Il était allé au delà du danger une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Il était incorrigible.

« Où est la grotte ? » demanda Emma d'une voix froide.

Belle lui indiqua où se trouvait la caverne dans laquelle Ingrid avait élu domicile. L'information assimilée, Emma sortit en trombe du magasin, très remontée après le pirate. Ce foutu pirate qui se mettait sans cesse en danger, _son_ foutu pirate.

Il n'avait aucune chance face à la reine des glaces. Aucune. Elle l'éliminerait avec une facilité déconcertante. Et il le savait pertinemment.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?_

Bien sûr, Emma savait pourquoi il y était allé sans elle : il voulait la protéger. Il ne souhaitait pas que quelque chose lui arrive parce qu'il tenait à elle et il préfèrerait se sacrifier plutôt qu'elle ne soit blessée.

Elle pouvait le comprendre, elle ferait la même chose pour lui.

La jeune femme continua d'avancer en direction de la forêt, la colère se répandant dans ses veines. Elle ne pourrait supporter de perdre Killian. Si Ingrid l'avait blessé ou pire, Emma sentait qu'il serait impossible de l'arrêter, impossible pour elle de contrôler sa magie et tout ce qui se trouverait sur son passage serait réduit à néant.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, maudissant intérieurement Killian Jones de vouloir jouer au héros pour lui prouver sa valeur, - alors que clairement il l'avait déjà fait, elle percevait sa magie qui s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle tourbillonnait en elle, elle se répandait à une vitesse folle ; le long de ses jambes, ses bras, son torse, son cou, sa tête. Elle sentait en elle sa force et sa puissance comme jamais auparavant.

Emma sourit malgré elle car elle sut, à ce moment-là qu'elle était capable d'éliminer cette satanée reine des glaces. S'attaquer à sa famille avait été une très mauvaise idée.

La jeune femme s'arrêta soudainement de marcher, voyant Killian venir dans sa direction. Elle inspira, soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait rien.

Elle s'approcha de lui, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, c'était comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

« Killian ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix et en attrapant son avant-bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

Il la regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil, la dévisageant, comme s'il ne savait pas qui elle était.

La lueur métallique qui brillait dans son regard fit frissonner Emma.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal, elle le sentit au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Il retira la main d'Emma posée sur lui et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Emma le regarda s'éloigner, les bras ballants ; son cerveau n'assimilant pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

David réagit le premier et rattrapa Killian.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Killian ?»

Le pirate lui lança un regard dédaigneux et dégagea le bras du prince. Mais ce dernier le retint de nouveau. La colère s'empara de Killian, lassé d'être interrompu dans sa quête, et il décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de David qui recula sous le coup, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se comportait de la sorte.

Elsa et Emma échangèrent un regard horrifié.

« C'est le miroir », lâcha Elsa subitement.

Emma se contenta de lâcher un « oui » et se précipita vers Killian qui avait déjà repris sa route.

« Hook » cria-t-elle.

Il réagit à ce surnom et se tourna vers elle. La haine se lisait sur son visage, et le cœur d'Emma se serra, se contracta, tant et si bien qu'elle en eut mal, tellement mal.

Son regard maléfique la transperça et elle prit peur. Peur de cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il était capable de lui faire du mal, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

Mais elle ne pouvait l'abandonner à ce triste sort. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas _lui_, surtout pas _lui._

Elle fit un pas vers lui, sans jamais détacher son regard du sien. Il ne bougea pas alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement.

« Kil… Hook, c'est moi. Emma. »

Perplexe, il haussa les sourcils.

« Je sais qui tu es Emma », répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ella s'avança encore de lui et voulut prendre sa main, mais il fit un geste de recul. Emma encaissa le coup : il n'avait jamais eu une telle réaction envers elle. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui agissait alors elle ne le prit pas mal.

« Tu cherches Gold n'est-ce pas ? articula-t-elle doucement.  
>- Aye. Je dois tuer ce crocodile.<br>- Pourquoi ? »

Il leva son bras gauche en arquant un sourcil.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » demanda-t-il en désignant son crochet.

Emma déglutit et inspira profondément en comprenant l'impact que le miroir avait eu sur lui : il lui avait ramené à l'esprit tous ses vieux démons. Il voulait se venger pour sa main, et aussi pour Milah, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

« Il a tué Milah. Il va payer. »

Emma ne put en entendre davantage. Elle rompit la distance qui existait entre eux et prit son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux verts se plantèrent dans les siens : sombres, froids, métalliques.

Le contact de la peau chaude d'Emma sur la sienne, qui était froide, sembla éveiller quelque chose en lui. Comme si son cœur commençait doucement à rebattre, lentement, très lentement.

« Écoute-moi bien Killian Jones, tu ne feras rien à Gold, absolument rien. Tu n'es plus l'homme que tu étais, tu as changé, tu es devenu un homme bon, un homme meilleur…  
>- Non, murmura-t-il sans jamais lâcher le regard d'Emma.<br>- Si… répondit-elle sur le même ton. _Tu_ es revenu pour nous aider à retrouver Henry, _tu_ as sauvé mon père,_ tu _m'as retrouvé à New York, _tu_ as vaincu Zelena avec nous, _tu _m'as suivi dans le temps, _tu_ as échangé ton navire pour moi. _Tu_ es un héros Killian, **_mon_**héros. »

Sans plus attendre, elle l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle savait que les actions parlaient plus forts que les mots, et elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il allait percevoir tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle souhaita de tout son cœur que par ce simple baiser, il allait lui revenir ; que l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout _(elle se l'avouait enfin)_ allait lui revenir.

Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait (_et c'était le cas : que deviendrait-elle sans lui ? Que ferait-elle si Killian n'était plus à ses côtés ? Comment pourrait-elle survivre sans lui ?!),_ avec une ferveur sans nom. Le monde n'existait plus autour d'elle, autour d'eux. Elle ne semblait entendre que les battements du cœur de celui qu'elle aimait (tant).

Lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains enlacer sa taille, elle sourit malgré elle contre sa bouche quand elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi.

Elle sut que la magie qui l'habitait, qui les habitaient tous les deux s'était réveillée et lui avait rendu Killian, _son_ Killian _(et_ _non, elle n'était pas prête à reconnaître que c'était peut-être un baiser de véritable amour qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger…)_

« Emma… », susurra-t-il doucement.

Les yeux pétillants de joie, elle le regarda avec soulagement. Elle lut la peur dans son regard et elle mit instantanément ses bras autour de son cou pour le rassurer.

« Tout va bien Killian, chuchota-t-elle, tout va bien. »

Il l'enlaça davantage contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans sa chevelure blonde. Ses os, ses muscles, tout son corps lui appartenait de nouveau, son esprit aussi.

Elle l'avait sauvé, une nouvelle fois.

_Sa_ Swan.

_Son _héroïne.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? :)<strong>


	3. Heart

**Petit OS suite à l'épisode 8 et aux photos spoiler du 4x09 entre Emma et Killian.  
><strong>

_(My heart is still bleeding. I'm so done with Rumple.)_

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les mots.**

* * *

><p>C'était étrange.<p>

Vraiment étrange comme sensation.

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et ne sentit rien. Absolument rien. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné que le crocodile lui avait arraché la seule chose qui était encore bonne en lui : son cœur.

Il déglutit en se regardant dans la vitrine du magasin et arqua un sourcil : tout paraissait pourtant si normal… Tout sauf le fait que son corps était vide. Totalement et entièrement vide. L'organe qui irriguait tout son être lui avait été arraché, violemment.

Et ça avait fait un mal de chien. Il avait déjà ressenti cette douleur à deux reprises, avec Cora puis avec Regina, mais pas à un tel degré. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui ôtait les entrailles, mais en pire. Bien pire.

Les habitants de Storybrooke étaient bien naïfs de croire que le monstre de la ville avait les traits de la SnowQueen.

Non, le seul et unique monstre était – et avait toujours été, le crocodile. Rumplestilskin. Le Dark One.

Et il jouait son rôle de gentil à la perfection, ils n'y avaient tous vu que du feu. Les pauvres innocents.

_Quel idiot._

Il aurait du dire toute la vérité à Emma quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Mais il avait craint sa réaction. Il avait eu peur qu'elle le rejette, qu'elle ne comprenne pas sa décision, qu'elle reconstruise les murs autour de son cœur.

_Quel idiot._

Même s'il avait l'impression de ne plus rien éprouver, il était étonné de voir que ses sentiments envers Emma semblait toujours être présents. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée juste après que son cœur lui soit arraché, il l'avait embrassée avec une passion incroyable faisant ainsi disparaître le nœud formé dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. Lorsque ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, il avait compris que même sans son cœur, il était capable de l'aimer. Plus que tout. Parce que son cœur lui appartenait, à elle et à elle seule. Et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Le Dark one lui avait juré de l'utiliser comme sa marionnette, mais Killian était étonné qu'il n'ait encore rien fait. Il - lui, Killian Jones - , était encore maître de ses mouvements. La question était de savoir pendant encore combien de temps… ?

Il entra dans le commissariat de police et vit Emma dans le couloir. Elle lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha d'elle et il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration. Elle se tourna et sursauta, surprise de le voir. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il pouvait percevoir qu'elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose était différent chez lui. Il mourait d'envie de lui dire, de lui avouer ce qu'avait fait Gold, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les mots restaient dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir.

- Killian… murmura-t-elle.

Elle inspira doucement et il remarqua des larmes perler à ses si jolis yeux. Elle essayait de se contenir, de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas craquer devant lui. Mais elle échoua lamentablement. Les larmes coulèrent malgré elle sur ses joues.

- Emma… susurra-t-il d'une voix douce qui montrait qu'il avait du mal à contenir ses émotions.

Il fit un pas vers elle et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Ce n'est pas un adieu, _love_…

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du pirate, mais celui-ci n'alla pas jusqu'à ses yeux, ce qui fit davantage sangloter Emma.

Du bout des doigts, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Rien au monde ne t'empêchera de vaincre la SnowQueen. Tu vas y arriver Emma, je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Elle put lire dans ses yeux bleus qu'il était sincère, réellement sincère ; qu'il croyait en elle, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Alors elle reprit un peu d'espoir, rien qu'un petit peu. Mais elle était tétanisée à l'idée de perdre sa famille, de le perdre _lui._

- Je ne peux pas te perdre Killian, fit subitement Emma, je ne peux pas.

Il la regarda intensément et posa ses mains à sa taille. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il voulait bannir le mensonge de sa vie, de leur vie. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle ne le perdrait pas. Parce qu'elle allait le perdre. Il mourait bientôt.

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et le regarda de ses yeux brillants et rougis.

- Tu ne me perdras pas Emma.

Les mots étaient lâchés. Killian maudit le Dark One de lui avoir fait ça. Il n'avait pas voulu prononcer cette phrase, mais il y avait été contraint. Killian perçut la rage l'envahir à l'encontre de cet être maléfique, consumé par la soif de pouvoir.

- Promets-le moi.  
>- Je te le promets <em>love<em>.

Killian se haïssait. _Il_ le haïssait, plus que tout. Avouer de telles choses à Emma alors qu'il ne pourrait clairement pas tenir sa promesse. Le crocodile se jouait de lui et devait jubiler.

Emma brisa totalement la distance entre eux en capturant délicatement ses lèvres. Leur baiser d'abord doux devint bien vite enthousiaste, encore plus passionné que ce qu'Emma aurait pu imaginer.

Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas un adieu, mais clairement ce baiser en avait le goût et la saveur, ce qui lui brisa davantage le cœur.

À bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur baiser et elle lui caressa le visage alors qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur le visage de son pirate.

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra fermement contre elle. Il l'enlaça avec force, plongeant son nez dans sa chevelure blonde, se délectant sans doute pour la dernière fois de son corps contre le sien, s'enivrant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir de son odeur de vanille si délicate et particulière.

Lorsqu'elle rompit leur étreinte, et qu'elle recula de quelques pas, elle le regarda avec une intensité telle qu'il crut défaillir.

Il comprit le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et sourit sincèrement.

_Elle savait._

Elle savait.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? :)<strong>


	4. Goodbye (part 1)

**Clairement je ne suis pas encore remise de ce bloody épisode.  
>Je vous livre ici un OS qui retranscrit la scène d'adieu entre Emma et Killian qui m'a brisée le coeur.<br>Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fallu que je mette ça sur papier, mais ça a été plus fort que moi.**

**Je compte évidemment faire une suite que je posterai sans doute en fin de semaine.**

**Disclamer : Rien.**

* * *

><p>- Swan. Je peux te parler ?<p>

Emma posa ses yeux sur son petit frère et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Elsa… Peux-tu tenir mon frère ?  
>- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en se précipitant vers Emma et en lui prenant le bébé des bras.<p>

Emma s'avança vers Killian d'un pas franc et décidé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais ce qui est sur le point d'arriver.  
>- Aye.<p>

Son regard bleu électrisant la percuta de plein fouet. Il sembla chercher ses mots, la gorge sèche, mais il ne lâcha jamais les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Je sais… J'avais besoin de te voir… avant que je ne m'enchaîne au port... pour protéger tout le monde…

Les larmes d'Emma coulaient malgré elle sur ses joues.

- J'avais besoin de te voir une dernière fois…

Il baissa les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, ne pouvant affronter son regard dévasté.

Il avait mal.

Tellement mal de la voir aussi malheureuse.

Tellement mal de ne pouvoir rien faire pour changer cela.

Tellement mal de ne pas être capable de lui dire la vérité.

Tellement mal de la voir pour la dernière fois.

Parce que c'était la dernière fois.

Il mourait.

Il avait atteint le point de non retour.

Il allait la perdre.

Elle, la femme qui lui avait insufflé de nouveau la vie.

Elle, la femme qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur et de ses tourments.

Elle, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Elle, sa sauveuse, son héroïne.

Emma baissa elle aussi les yeux, inspira doucement et de manière saccadée, et d'une voix rompue qui brisa davantage Killian, articula avec difficulté entre ses sanglots :

- Killian… Je ne suis pas… le genre de personne à faire des adieux déchirants…

Leurs yeux meurtris se rencontrèrent enfin. Et Emma n'hésita plus.

- Mais peut-être juste pour cette fois…

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une ardeur qui dépassa l'entendement. La flamme qui étincelait dans leur cœur était devenue maîtresse de leur corps et de leur âme. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, elle les consumait des pieds à la tête, faisant un ravage dans leurs veines, détruisant tout sur son passage. La flemme s'était embrasée et plus jamais elle ne s'éteindrait.

Instinctivement, il passa ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle le serrait davantage contre lui. Plaquant sa bouche à la sienne d'une manière désespérée et passionnée. Refusant de rompre leur étreinte, refusant de le perdre. Elle venait à peine de le trouver et elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il était possible qu'elle ne le revoie pas. Qu'elle le perde pour de bon.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, à leur plus grand malheur, elle respira avec difficulté et il enfoui son visage dans son cou, respirant doucement son odeur. Une dernière fois. La savourant, s'en délectant jusqu'à l'infini, n'acceptant pas l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la percevoir contre lui. Qu'il ne la reverrait plus.

Emma ferma les yeux et sanglota, tout en accentuant leur enlacement.

Il était son ancre de survie dans cet océan de malheur.

Il était sa lumière dans cet univers qui lui paraissait si sinistre.

Il était son phare érigé pour toujours sans ne jamais trembler face aux ouragans.

Il était celui dont elle avait besoin pour subsister. Pour vivre.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se perdre.

Le tonnerre les ramena à la réalité. Emma enserra la nuque de Killian une nouvelle fois et posa son front contre le sien en respirant difficilement. Comme si l'air ne trouvait plus son chemin jusqu'à ses poumons, comme si son oxygène lui était arraché brutalement.

Nez contre nez, ils n'osaient ouvrir les yeux. Ils ne se hasardaient pas à se regarder, sachant pertinemment que les adieux n'en seraient que plus difficiles.

Killian lui dit un douloureux « adieu », mais Emma entendit un délicieux « je t'aime ».

Sans attendre davantage, il s'échappa de ses bras, plongea ses yeux si bleus dans ses yeux si verts rougis par les larmes et il la laissa.

Le cœur écorché, Emma le vit partir loin d'elle.

Elle respirait toujours avec difficulté et elle se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts en fronçant les sourcils. Percevant que quelque chose était différent, que le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger était en effet un baiser d'adieu.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps, le réel la frappant en pleine figure et elle retourna vers ses parents, son frère, Elsa, Anna et Kristoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review ? :)<strong>


	5. Goodbye (part 2)

**Beaucoup de visites, peu de retour. Ok I'm used to it !**

**MERCI néanmoins à Lucille et Dodieclelia de m'avoir donné vos avis pour la première partie.  
>Et Merci aussi à tous les autres qui ont commenté les pour les autres chapitres !<strong>

**Donc voici une petite suite qui se passerait directement après l'adieu de nos babies !**

**Enjoy ! :)**

**Disclamer : Rien.**

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

C'était terminé.

C'était la fin.

Il s'assit sur le banc face à la mer en soupirant profondément. Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit les énormes nuages violets s'avancer à vive allure sur la ville. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes maintenant avant que le sort frappe Storybrooke de plein fouet. Plus que quelques secondes avant que tous ses habitants ne se transforment en monstres et qu'ils s'autodétruisent.

Il replongea son regard sombre sur l'eau tranquille.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Il était temps pour lui d'accepter l'inévitable.

Il allait mourir.

Au moins il disparaîtrait près de cet élément qu'il vénérait.

Il allait mourir. Seul. Empli de rage et de haine, envers Rumplestilskin, mais aussi envers lui-même.

Il mourait sans son cœur, littéralement, mais pas que.  
>Il allait l'abandonner, Emma.<p>

Il ferma les yeux en pensant à elle, tentant de refouler les larmes qui s'emparaient de lui. Le désespoir s'empara davantage de lui lorsqu'il prit enfin conscience qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais. Il ne poserait jamais plus ses yeux sur son visage, sur ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude, sur sa chevelure blonde. Il ne reverrait jamais plus son sourire qui la rendait encore plus belle. Il n'entendrait jamais plus le son de sa voix, ni la mélodie de son rire qui lui réchauffait à chaque fois le cœur. Il ne pourrait jamais plus la serrer contre lui, sentir son corps contre le sien, ni ses douces lèvres sur les siennes.

Non, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire ces choses-là. S'il avait encore eu son cœur, celui-ci se serait davantage brisé.

Il n'aura jamais eu la chance d'être un homme meilleur pour elle. Il avait échoué, misérablement.

Il pensait qu'il aurait du temps, qu'ils auraient du temps. Que l'avenir se présentait à eux sur un plateau d'argent. Quel idiot. Il aurait du en profiter tant qu'il en avait encore eu l'occasion. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il aurait voulu : la remercier, tout d'abord. Il lui était tellement reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé de la tourmente dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sans elle, il ne sait absolument pas où il serait à l'heure actuelle. Peut-être déjà mort… Oui, sans doute serait-il déjà mort et enterré. Mais quelle tristesse ! Il aurait quitté ce monde sans avoir savouré le retour à la vie. Sans avoir aimé de nouveau. Il lui devait tellement.

Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas aussi lui avoir dit à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il l'aimait tellement. Elle le savait, évidemment. Mais ne pas lui avoir dit lui laissait un goût âpre et désagréable. Toutefois il savait aussi que s'il lui avait avoué quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui aurait de nouveau failli. Lui avouer ses sentiments, lui dire « je t'aime » aurait eu le son d'une promesse. Celle d'un avenir ensemble. Or, ils n'en auraient pas. À son plus grand regret.

Il n'avait pas pu lui faire ça, il n'avait pas pu lui donner un espoir, si minime soit-il.

Lorsque Milah était morte dans ses bras et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, ces trois petits mots l'avaient hantés presque toute sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Emma. Et il aimait beaucoup trop _sa_ Swan pour lui faire endurer la même chose.

Hors de question qu'elle sombre dans la vengeance comme il l'avait fait.

Hors de question.

Il prit les menottes qu'elle lui avait données et il s'attacha au banc. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la ville. Les nuages allaient la frapper d'une minute à l'autre, faisant ainsi s'évanouir le futur qui aurait pu s'offrir à lui, à eux.

Surtout qu'il avait la conviction qu'Emma réussirait à briser le sort. Elle n'échouait jamais et elle n'échouerait pas non plus cette fois-ci. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs ça qui était le plus douloureux…

Toutefois, la seule chose qui le rassurait dans cette tempête de tristesse et de chagrin, c'est qu'au moins cette fois-ci il avait pu la voir une dernière fois.

Il avait pu lui dire adieu.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça semblait malgré tout, presque suffisant.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewwww ? :)<strong>


	6. Goodbye (part 3)

**J'avais promis une troisième et dernière partie, la voici donc.  
>Je n'en suis pas extrêmement satisfaite, mais je sais que je ne parviendrai pas forcément à faire mieux, alors j'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira dans une certaine mesure !<strong>

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et toutes vos visites, je vous en suis fort reconnaissante !**

**Disclamer : Rien.**

* * *

><p>Part 3.<p>

Le cœur de Belle s'accéléra. Son sang battant à toute vitesse à ses tempes. Elle inspira doucement pour tenter de se calmer. Elle garda les yeux fermés et écouta la conversation entre son mari et Killian.

- Alors tu as échoué… à enlever un enfant, dit Gold.  
>- On peut dire que mon cœur n'y était pas.<br>- Le plan de la reine des neiges a aussi échoué… Mais le mien n'échouera pas. Profite de la neige dearie, ce sera la dernière fois.  
>- Alors accorde-moi un dernier vœu, lâcha Killian d'une voix sourde.<br>- Je ne fais plus de marché avec toi.  
>- Laisse Emma tranquille, tout comme le reste de Storybrooke. Inutile de leur faire du mal.<br>- Quand je passerai la limite de la ville avec ma magie intacte, Emma et Storybrooke n'auront rien à craindre de moi… Tant qu'ils ne se mettront pas sur mon chemin… Mais je ne peux pas te faire la même promesse pour le reste du monde.

Belle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Sa respiration était saccadée, impossible à contrôler. Elle perdait pied. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle déglutit et tenta de refouler les larmes qu'elle sentait monter à ses yeux. Ses poings se serrèrent sous la colère, mais elle ne bougea pas davantage. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, craignant d'être surprise à écouter des conversations qu'elle ne devrait pas entendre.

Elle entendit Killian pousser un long soupir, puis quitter à son tour le magasin.

Belle se releva aussitôt. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita vers son sac à main. Elle l'ouvrit fébrilement, ne pouvant se faire à l'idée que son cher mari qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, avait pu lui mentir. C'était impossible. Il lui avait promis. Il lui avait juré fidélité et honnêteté. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'elle saisit la dague du Dark One.

Elle allait le convoquer, elle allait l'appeler et il allait apparaître.

C'était obligé.

Et tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne serait en réalité qu'une erreur d'interprétation de sa part, un simple malentendu.

Elle s'apprêtait à prononcer les mots d'invocation, lorsqu'elle entendit la cloche du magasin tinter. Elle rangea la dague et se recoucha rapidement, reconnaissant les pas et la démarche de Rumple. Elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.

Lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur son front, elle les ouvrit doucement et s'étira. Elle lui sourit, un nœud en travers de la gorge, tandis qu'il l'embrassait furtivement.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et remarqua alors le plateau posé à côté d'elle.

- Petit-déjeuner au lit ? J'en conclue donc que Storybrooke n'a pas été détruite.  
>- Encore une fois, les héros ont évité le pire.<p>

Belle émit un petit rire amer.  
>Les héros. Elle avait cru qu'il faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes. Mais apparemment elle s'était trompée.<br>Son mari n'était pas un héros, c'était un méchant. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Mais peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir. Oui. Belle voulait y croire. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui se tramait entre son mari et le pirate, mais apparemment ce dernier craignait pour sa vie. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait menacé Rumple et qu'il avait du coup du faire quelque chose de dramatique en retour.

Oui, c'était ça l'explication !

Belle se leva brutalement et planta son regard dans celui de Rumple. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande. Elle devait en être sûre et elle voulait l'apprendre de sa bouche.

- Dis-moi la vérité.

Il fronça les sourcils et son incompréhension se lut sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes avec Hook ?  
>- Hook ? Absolument rien.<br>- Ne me mens pas, fit la jeune femme.  
>- Loin de moi cette idée Belle.<br>- Hum, répondit-elle septique.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra.

- J'ai entendu votre conversation.

La mâchoire de Rumple se contracta malgré lui.

- Tu peux tout me dire Rumple… murmura-t-elle doucement.  
>- Non Belle, je ne peux pas.<br>- Si. Aie confiance en moi, en nous.  
>- Je compte me débarrasser de l'emprise de la dague, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.<br>- Vraiment ?! s'exclama la jeune femme souriant vraiment cette fois-ci.

Il acquiesça alors et lui sourit également.

- C'est merveilleux ! Mais… comment ?! demanda-t-elle sérieusement, prenant conscience que la magie avait un prix.  
>- Grâce à un chapeau magique.<br>- Un chapeau magique ?!  
>- Oui, que j'ai acquis récemment. Il est empli de pouvoirs qui vont m'aider à me libérer du contrôle de la dague.<p>

Belle faisait des petits mouvements d'acquiescement de la tête et elle l'invita à continuer.

- J'ai également besoin du cœur de quelqu'un qui m'a connu lorsque je n'étais pas encore le dark one.  
>- Le cœur de… Le cœur de Hook ?! s'écria Belle.<br>- Oui…

Belle lui lâcha alors les mains et se releva, en colère.

- _Un dernier vœu…_ C'est ce qu'il t'a demandé… Ne me dis pas… Que tu lui as arraché son cœur ?!

Rumple posa ses mains sur les épaules de Belle, mais celle-ci se dégagea de son emprise.

- Il le fallait, c'était le seul moyen !  
>- Le seul moyen ?! As-tu perdu la tête ?! Tu ne vas pas sacrifier la vie d'un homme pour que tu sois libre !<br>- Comprends-moi Belle, je ne peux plus vivre ainsi…  
>- Te comprendre ?! As-tu conscience de ce que tu as fait ?! Quel genre de personne ferait ça à une autre ?!<br>- Le Dark One.  
>- Tu vas lui rendre Rumple. Tu vas lui rendre son cœur et immédiatement.<br>- Je ne peux pas faire ça Belle.  
>- Si. Et contre ton gré s'il le faut !<p>

La jeune femme prit alors son sac et en sortit la dague. Elle lui ordonna immédiatement de remettre en place le cœur du pirate. La surprise se lut sur son visage, tout comme l'incompréhension, la déception et la colère, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son mari ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Rends son cœur à Killian, répéta-t-elle incrédule.

Son regard alla alors de la dague au visage de son mari, qui l'observait visiblement désolé.

- Tu m'as donné une fausse dague ?! cria-t-il désespérée.  
>- Je suis navrée Belle…<br>- Pas autant que moi. Je pensais que la noirceur de ton cœur s'était évanouie, mais il faut croire que non. Tu portes bien ton nom, Dark One.

Elle s'enfuit en courant du magasin, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

* * *

><p>- Vous devez vraiment partir ? demanda Henry en faisant la moue.<br>- Oui, Arendelle est resté trop longtemps sans reine, soupira Elsa.  
>- Mais nous reviendrons ! s'exclama Anna.<br>- J'espère bien, dit Emma avec enthousiasme.

Elsa lui sourit tristement et la serra dans ses bras.

- Merci Emma, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, tu vas me manquer.  
>- Toi aussi Elsa, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.<p>

Elles se séparèrent et se sourirent, le cœur lourd. Se quitter serait bien plus difficile qu'elles ne l'avaient imaginé. Elsa partirait de la ville en laissant derrière elle une amie précieuse.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit subitement à la volée et Belle apparut sur le seuil, les yeux rougis.

- Emma !

Tous les regards se portèrent vers la brunette qui s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la sauveuse.

- Où est Killian ?!  
>- Je… Au port je suppose. Il ne va pas tarder.<br>- Il faut le retrouver, et vite.  
>- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?<br>- Rumple… articula-t-elle difficilement, Rumple a son cœur.

Le choc de la nouvelle fit reculer Emma de quelques pas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, un frisson d'angoisse la saisit des pieds à la tête. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information, refusant d'accepter une telle chose.

- Son… cœur… ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Son cœur.

_SON_ cœur.

Et soudain, tout lui parut clair comme de l'eau de roche. Tout s'éclairait ! Elle avait perçu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Elle l'avait senti lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée après qu'elle ait décidé de garder sa magie. Il l'avait regardée avec une intensité incroyable, mais elle n'avait pas saisi pourquoi… Et quand il était venu lui dire au revoir… Il était en réalité venu lui faire ses adieux, parce qu'il se savait condamné !

Elle n'avait rien vu ! Elle n'avait pas voulu voir ! La ville était sur le point de s'auto détruire alors elle n'avait pas fait confiance à ses instincts, elle ne les avais pas écoutés ! Elle aurait du pourtant ! Pourquoi avait-elle ignoré ce serrement au plus profond de ses entrailles quand ses lèvres avaient quitté les siennes ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas alors réagi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas demandé ce qu'il se passait ?!

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Quelle imbécile. Elle avait privilégié la ville au détriment de Killian, alors qu'il avait été toujours là pour elle. Toujours. Inlassablement et irrévocablement.

S'il mourait, elle serait responsable.

Elle et personne d'autre.

Elle ne pouvait accepter cette idée, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer le perdre.

Ses parents la sortirent de ses pensées, ils mirent rapidement un plan en place et quittèrent les lieux sans attendre une seconde de plus.

* * *

><p>- Killian !<br>- Swan ?

Elle courut droit sur lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle, fort. Il huma ses cheveux et y déposa un baiser. Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, ils étaient saisis d'effroi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!  
>- Tu m'avais promis Killian.<p>

Il posa une main sur sa joue, la caressa avec son pouce et lui sourit tristement. Il ne lui répondit pas et lui vola un baiser. Il posa son front contre le sien, elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Soudainement, il s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur.

- KILLIAN !

Emma se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Son visage se tordait sous le supplice qu'il était en train d'endurer. C'était comme s'il sentait les doigts rêches et rugueux de Rumple en train de tenir son cœur et de le serrer de plus en plus. Sa respiration devint irrégulière, rompue, hachée par des spasmes.

Il posa ses yeux sur Emma dont le visage était embué de larmes.

Il ne voulait pas mourir entre ses bras, il savait à quel point c'était difficile de surmonter une chose aussi terrible. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ce tourment. Alors dans un effort surhumain, il se redressa en gémissant de douleur, il parvint à se remettre debout tandis qu'Emma restait à genoux au sol, le regardant faire.

Les battements du cœur d'Emma battaient à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Elle respira profondément, tentant de stopper les sanglots qui l'assaillaient alors que Killian essayait de s'éloigner d'elle. Il ne put davantage le faire et tomba à genoux à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main et son crochet dans les siennes. Elle le regarda en souriant à travers ses larmes, puis elle ferma les yeux.

Elle se remémora la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, leur première aventure ensemble, leur premier conflit, leurs premiers abandons, leur première bataille l'un contre l'autre. Tout n'avait pas été tout rose pour eux dès le début, mais il avait réussi à se frayer un passage jusqu'à son cœur. Détruisant peu à peu les murs construits autour. Et son cœur lui appartenait désormais.

La chose n'était-elle pas ironique ? Il avait _son_ cœur, mais il était dépossédé du sien.

L'univers avait définitivement quelque chose contre elle. Pourtant elle faisait de son mieux. Vraiment. Elle se démenait chaque jour pour essayer d'être celle qu'on attendait qu'elle soit ; pour ramener les fins heureuses, à tous. Mais visiblement, elle, elle n'y aurait pas droit à ce bonheur, qu'elle avait pourtant touché du bout des doigts.

Elle se souvint lorsqu'elle avait vu le Jolly Roger revenir vers Storybrooke pour qu'ils aillent à Neverland, de leur premier baiser, fougueux et passionné. C'est là que quelque chose s'était réellement éveillé en elle, mais qu'elle avait refusé catégoriquement de montrer. Alors que lui, il lui avait avoué croire en une deuxième chance, avec elle. Elle se rappela aussi qu'il lui avait dit qu'il gagnerait son cœur parce qu'elle le voudrait. Et il avait réussi. Elle le voulait, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Elle le voulait, _lui._

Elle se rappela également du jour où il avait débarqué sur le pas de sa porte et l'avait embrassée, clamant être un ami. Alors qu'il était déjà bien plus que cela. Elle se souvint de la même manière de toutes les épreuves auxquelles ils avaient fait face ensemble. Ils formaient une équipe, soudée et unie. Il l'avait même suivie à travers le temps et elle savait qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour elle. Il ne le lui avait pas dit, mais elle le savait. Cependant, ce qu'Emma souhaitait plus que tout, c'était qu'il vive. Pas forcément pour elle, mais pour lui. Il méritait de vivre et d'être heureux, parce qu'il était un héros.

**_Son_** héros.

Elle pleura davantage lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd et que la pression des doigts de Killian entre les siens se fit moins ferme.

Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle ne voulait pas affronter la réalité et voir qu'il était mort.

Ses parents, Elsa et Belle n'avaient pas réussi à vaincre Gold.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver Killian.

Et s'il n'était plus, elle n'était plus non plus.

- Love…

Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant sa voix. Elle suivit son regard qui était fixé sur ses genoux. Elle eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle y vit un cœur rouge vif, battant à un rythme régulier. Avec une délicatesse sans nom, elle prit le cœur de son pirate dans sa main.

Il la regarda avec amour et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait le remettre en place, elle et personne d'autre.

Elle hésita l'ombre d'un instant, craignant de lui faire mal, mais il lui sourit avec tendresse et sans plus attendre, elle replaça l'organe dans sa poitrine. Il serra les dents et lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Emma garda sa main sur son torse et sentit son cœur tambouriner rapidement contre ses doigts. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il était en vie, elle l'avait sauvé.

Sans plus attendre, il l'enlaça et plaqua avec ardeur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la première fois, longuement et langoureusement. Avec des élans de reconnaissance, d'amour, de joie, de peur ; parce qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ils étaient malgré tout réunis.

Elle agrippa le col de sa veste avec emportement et continua d'attaquer ses lèvres. Elle voulait lui faire prendre conscience qu'il était hors de question qu'il la laisse. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Il saisit parfaitement le message et mit ses mains à sa taille, accentuant leur étreinte.

Lorsqu'à bout de souffle, elle posa son front contre le sien, leurs iris se rencontrèrent enfin.

- Je suis désolé Swan. Je… J'ai été voir le crocodile pour qu'il me rende ma main et il en a profité… Je voulais être un homme meilleur pour toi.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder.

- Je t'aime comme tu es Killian.

Il battit plusieurs fois des cils : était-il en train de rêver ou Emma venait juste de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ?

- Comme tu es, tu m'entends ? Je ne te changerai pour rien au monde.

Elle écrasa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et explora sa bouche avec une ardeur dépassant l'entendement.

Il interrompit doucement leur baiser et la regarda intensément.

- Je t'aime.

Le cœur d'Emma bondit dans sa poitrine en l'entendant prononcer ces trois petits mots. Elle lui sourit, heureuse et l'embrassa encore et encore. Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à plus soif.

* * *

><p>Mary-Margaret retint David par l'avant-bras. Il se tourna vers elle, les joues rouges et elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard que ce n'était pas le moment d'intervenir. Il fallait les laisser se retrouver. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et observa leur fille dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.<p>

Mary-Margaret sourit sincèrement : elle était heureuse pour sa fille. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Killian lui avait permis de le sauver.

En effet, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez Gold, ce dernier avait un chapeau dans une main et le cœur de Killian dans l'autre. Lorsqu'il les avait vus entrer, il les avait menacé de le réduire en miettes. Elsa avait tenté de le geler, mais d'un geste de la main il l'avait envoyée valdinguer au sol. Il avait également figé Mary-Margaret et son mari, les empêchant de bouger, les rendant totalement impuissants.

Gold avait alors posé le chapeau à terre et ce dernier avait commencé à aspirer Elsa. C'est à ce moment précis que Belle s'était interposée. Elle s'était jetée entre Elsa et le maléfique objet qui avait commencé à l'absorber. Les doigts de Gold s'étaient davantage refermés sur l'organe rouge brillant, et brusquement, il avait disparu. Gold ne saisit pas comment ce dernier avait pu lui échapper, mais il comprit que s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, il perdrait sa femme. Alors il prit sa dague et d'un geste leste fit un mouvement vers le chapeau. Ce dernier se transforma aussitôt en boîte.

Ils s'étaient tous demandés où était passé le cœur de Killian, présageant le pire. Alors ils avaient couru jusqu'au port, s'attendant à voir Emma complétement anéantie. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire, ils virent leur fille plus heureuse que jamais, embrassant à perdre haleine Killian.

Et Mary-Margaret avait alors compris.

Emma, sentant la vie de Killian lui échapper, avait sans le vouloir et grâce à sa magie, subtilisé son cœur des mains du Dark One.

Le cœur de Killian était tout simplement retourné vers celle à qui il appartenait : Emma.

Et d'après ce que Mary-Margaret voyait, il n'était pas prêt de lui échapper à nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? :)<strong>


	7. Yes

Je viens d'écrire cet OS (oui je viens tout juste de le terminer là tout de suite) spécialement pour **Hook972** (mais sache que j'avais prévu de t'en faire un, rien que pour toi, mais je me suis laissée rattraper par le temps...)

Je dois donc me faire pardonner pour mon retard de deux jours _(I'm so sorry mate)_ alors j'espère néanmoins que ceci te fera plaisir.  
>Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça normalement (tu verras ce dont je parle), mais comme tu es en train de virer romantique à deux mille pour-cent, je me suis dit que ça te plairait.<p>

Enfin j'espère.

**Happy birthday sweety ! ;)**

xxxxx

* * *

><p>Emma accourut comme une furie vers le loft, elle gravit les marches à toute vitesse, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle trouva son père sur le pas de la porte et il la retint par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'appartement.<p>

- Emma. Attends.  
>- Quoi ? Je dois parler à Killian.<br>- Il est parti.

Le cœur d'Emma sembla se figer alors qu'elle encaissait l'information.

- Quoi ? réussit-elle à articuler malgré tout.

Elle regarda son père avec désespoir.

- Il est parti. Il a pris son sac et il est parti.

Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

- Quoi ? Non !

C'était comme si un trou béant s'était formé dans la poitrine d'Emma. Elle ne ressentait rien, plus rien à part la souffrance. Un creux douloureux, voilà ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir à la place du cœur.

- Il était en colère. Il a dit que vous n'aviez pas les mêmes attentes et qu'il avait besoin de temps.

Emma se passa une main dans ses cheveux, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il puisse partir ainsi. Ce n'était pas lui. Elle le connaissait, et cette réaction n'était juste pas croyable.

_**Non !**_

- De temps pour quoi ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.  
>- Pour réfléchir… à vous deux.<p>

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fixa le mur de briques derrière son père d'un air absent. Hébétée, complètement sonnée par ce qu'il était en train de lui apprendre.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu ?!  
>- J'ai essayé Emma, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.<p>

Ses yeux s'emplirent cette fois-ci réellement de larmes quand elle vit l'expression de sincérité sur le visage de son père.

Il était parti.

Réellement parti.

Elle passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, angoissée et terrorisée à l'idée de l'avoir perdu _(pour toujours ?)._

- Où… Où est-il allé ?!  
>- Je pense qu'il est allé au port ou chez Granny's. Il ne veut pas que tu l'appelles. Mais si j'étais toi, je le ferai.<p>

Emma prit son visage blême entre ses mains et se le frotta en inspirant rapidement : la panique était en train de la gagner. Elle perdait pied et la nausée lui montait à la gorge. Son père la regardait d'un air désolé, mais elle évita son regard et décida d'entrer dans son appartement.

Il lui fallait changer d'air, elle allait devenir folle sinon.

Elle entra alors dans son loft et ce fut comme si elle avait reçu un coup sur la tête.

Les volets étaient tous fermés, et la pièce était éclairée par une multitude de bougies. Emma ne pouvait dire combien il y en avait, tant le salon en était empli. La luminosité des flammes créait une atmosphère à la fois chaude et chaleureuse, mais également extrêmement romantique. Et au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait l'homme qu'elle avait cru perdre et qu'elle aimait tant : Killian.

- Je voulais que ce soit une surprise, dit-il alors d'une voix douce.

Emma se tourna légèrement vers son père qui lui fit un clin d'œil un sourire aux lèvres, puis il ferma la porte sur lui, les laissant tous les deux.

La jeune femme s'avança vers Killian, le ventre crispé, les battements de son cœur résonnant à ses tempes.

Il planta son regard bleu dans ses yeux émeraude et s'agenouilla, tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Emma ne put prononcer le moindre mot, la gorge, nouée par la surprise et l'excitation.

- Emma.

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme et coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

- T'avoir rencontrée a été pour moi une chance. La meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée de toute mon existence. Tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as appris à aimer, à vivre, et je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Je suis un homme heureux, Emma, plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer.

Emma sanglota doucement et se laissa tomber à genoux en face de lui, souriante à travers ses larmes.

- Et si tu m'y autorises, je souhaite te rendre aussi heureuse que moi, chaque jour, et pour le reste de ma vie.

Emma serra davantage la main de Killian dans la sienne, alors qu'il la regardait avec un amour débordant.

Il lui lâcha doucement la main et prit dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, un écrin blanc qu'il ouvrit d'une main de maître et qu'il présenta à Emma. Cette dernière, fébrile, lâcha un petit rire nerveux alors que la bague en or brillait de mille feux sous la lumière des bougies.

Elle posa une main contre sa poitrine en s'apercevant de la magnificence du bijou, et elle sentit son coeur tambouriner fort dans sa poitrine.

- Emma Swan. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle le regarda intensément et répondit, d'une voix sûre :

- Oui.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Killian aurait pu illuminer la pièce, tant il irradiait de bonheur. Il posa la petite boîte sur ses genoux, prit la bague et l'inséra à l'annulaire d'Emma.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de contempler son anneau. Elle se pencha vers lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec une passion incroyable. Les bras de Killian l'enveloppèrent afin de davantage l'attirer à lui.

À bout de souffle, elle posa son front contre le sien, souriante jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je t'aime Killian.  
>- Je t'aime Emma.<p>

Il déposa de nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne, et ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix à travers la porte dise :

- Maman ? On peut entrer maintenant ?!

Killian et Emma se relevèrent alors qu'elle invitait son fils à entrer. Enfin, son fils... Disons plutôt toute sa famille : sa mère, son père et son petit-frère.

- Alors, alors ? trépigna d'impatience Mary-Margaret qui était pourtant persuadée d'avance de la réponse de sa fille.

Emma et Killian échangèrent un regard complice et il lui laissa l'honneur d'annoncer la grande nouvelle (qui n'en était en réalité pas une puisque tous était déjà au courant).

- Nous sommes fiancés !

Ils lâchèrent des cris de joie et d'excitation, ce qui réchauffa encore plus le cœur d'Emma. Puis ils s'avancèrent tous les quatre vers elle et la prirent dans leur bras, la serrant fort fort fort. Emma sentit le corps de Killian contre son dos, tourna la tête vers lui et sourit encore davantage quand elle vit le bras de son père sur les épaules de son fiancé. David la regardait, un immense sourire barrant son visage ; fier et content de voir sa fille comblée.

- Évidemment que je lui ai demandé ta main avant, murmura alors Killian à son oreille.

Elle lui répondit par un baiser, ravie et heureuse.

L'avenir qui les attendait, elle n'en avait plus aucun doute, ne serait que merveilleux.

* * *

><p>Oui, ce texte est une sorte de réécriture de la demande en mariage de Monica et Chandler de <em>Friends.<em>  
>Mais j'aime tellement cette scène, que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me l'approprie pour notre Captain Swan. :)<p> 


	8. Request

Hey !  
>Quand j'avais écrit la demande de mariage de Killian pour Emma, je n'avais pas imaginé écrire un autre texte par rapport à ça, mais dans sa review Kufi' a suggéré l'idée de raconter la demande de Killian à David, et lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait rédigée (d'ailleurs je vous conseille de la lire, parce qu'elle est super, ici : s/ 10699976/13/As-you-wish), j'ai quand même aussi voulu faire ma propre version, que je vous livre ici.

Bonne lecture !

**MERCI** énormément à tous pour vos retours !

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Killian hésitait à frapper.<p>

Bon sang ! Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré ! Et pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs, plutôt qu'ici. Il aurait préféré être en pleine mer, affrontant une terrible tempête ou d'odieux pirates. Au moins, ça il avait l'habitude, il savait comment s'y prendre !

Enfin, dans une certaine mesure, la tempête allait bientôt s'abattre sur lui. Mais sa décision était prise et il ne reculerait plus désormais. Il ne ferait pas demi-tour, il allait faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Il allait lutter contre la boule qui s'était formé au creux de son estomac et contre les sueurs froides qui parcouraient son échine.

Il inspira profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt sur David, qui sourit puis fronça les sourcils.

« Killian ? s'étonna David.  
>- Puis-je entrer ? »<p>

David s'écarta afin de laisser passer le pirate et il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le père d'Emma en voyant Killian mal à l'aise ; chose qui arrivait très rarement.  
>- Oui, oui. »<p>

Killian commença à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement, sous le regard médusé de David. Il le laissa faire, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Subitement, Killian s'avança vers David, se gratta derrière l'oreille et le regarda avec un sérieux que David ne lui reconnaissait pas.

« Mate. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour… pour te demander quelque chose. »

Les sourcils de David se froncèrent, mais il hocha la tête, engageant Killian à poursuivre.

« Je… Je veux te remercier avant tout. Merci de m'avoir accepté, et d'avoir autorisé ma relation avec Emma. »

La mâchoire de David se serra malgré lui, pensant qu'il n'avait pas bien eu le choix. Mais le pirate rendait sa fille heureuse et c'était bien tout ce qui lui importait à dire vrai. Alors il lui sourit afin de l'encourager.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, lâcha Killian. Avoir rencontré ta fille a été mon salut, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans l'existence, et crois-moi j'en ai vécu des choses. Elle m'a redonné foi en la vie et en l'amour je ne pourrai jamais assez la remercier pour tout le bonheur qu'elle m'apporte chaque jour. Et que je crois lui apporter également. J'aime Emma Je l'aime plus que tout. Je donnerai ma vie pour la sienne.  
>- Et tu irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour elle.<br>- Exactement. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant, complices. Se rappelant de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans la forêt enchantée lors du retour d'Emma et Killan dans le passé et qu'il était alors le prince Charles.

« Je n'imagine pas mon existence sans elle, reprit Killian. Elle est ma raison d'être et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

« C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici ce matin, pour te demander la main de ta fille. »

David écarquilla les yeux et devint pâle, comme si le sang ne se frayait plus un passage jusqu'à son visage ; qu'il ne l'irriguait plus. Il resta silencieux et dressé raide comme un piquet, fixant Killian dans le blanc des yeux. Il ne put y lire qu'une sincérité débordante ainsi qu'une vive anxiété.

« Oui, dit-il doucement.  
>- Oui ? répéta Killian.<br>- Oui tu peux avoir la main de ma fille. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse et ce, en partie grâce à toi. Je sais aussi que tu prendras soin d'elle. »

Les épaules de Killian s'abaissèrent immédiatement, la pression s'en envolant comme la fumée au vent. Il sourit franchement à David qui y lut un remerciement sans nom.

« Merci, répondit simplement Killian au bout d'un moment. »

Peu à l'aise, ils ne surent qu'ajouter d'autre et restèrent quelques instants à se fixer dans le silence de l'appartement.

« Tu sais, commença David, il n'était pas nécessaire de me demander la permission… Nous ne sommes plus au royaume enchanté.  
>- Je sais, fit Killian, mais je la voulais.<br>- Et je te suis, malgré tout, reconnaissant d'avoir fait la démarche. »

David n'attendit pas davantage et prit Killian dans ses bras, en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

« Mais je te préviens, murmura-t-il à son oreille, si tu fais du mal à ma fille, tu auras affaire à moi. »

Killian hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et ne répondit rien. La porte du loft s'ouvrit alors que David relâchait Killian, en lui souriant sincèrement. Emma entra dans la pièce, le regard soupçonneux.

« Killian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On ne devait pas se retrouver au Granny's ? »

Killian se tourna vers elle en souriant, sourire auquel elle répondit, tout en s'approchant de lui.

« Si, mais…  
>- Mais je lui ai proposé de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous, coupa David. »<p>

Suspicieuse, Emma lâcha un « hum » et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Killian qui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. David roula des yeux et se dirigea dans la cuisine en prétextant que c'était trop pour lui.

Emma ne put retenir un petit rire pendant que Killian attrapait sa taille et la collait à lui. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras et le regarda, les yeux brillants.

« Et en réalité, pourquoi es-tu là ?  
>- Car tu me manquais et je voulais te voir. »<p>

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les lèvres de Killian se posaient sur les siennes. Elle n'eut pas non plus le temps de voir si ce qu'il lui disait était vrai ou non. Mais après tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle était plus que ravie qu'il soit là avec eux, et pour tout dire, il lui manquait aussi. Car dès qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés, elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle-même lui était enlevée.

Emma était heureuse et entière seulement lorsqu'il était avec elle. Alors si l'occasion s'offrait à elle, elle n'allait pas refuser, mais allait plutôt, au contraire, se contenter d'en profiter.


End file.
